


Faraway

by AdelineKamiya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Lost Incident, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineKamiya/pseuds/AdelineKamiya
Summary: It's been a few years since the incident happened but to both Yusaku and Ryoken, it still feels like it all happened yesterday.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Faraway

* * *

It's been exactly three years since the incident happened and in those three years Yusaku Fujiki has been passed from one relative to another. They were all the same, optimistic to help him at first and then would later on only see him as a burden. Everyone tried their best to talk to him, to make him forget what happened but even something as simple as a human touch felt like electricity to him. 

There were days where he would stare off to space for hours. He wouldn't talk or even move. It was his body's way of trying to cope with the all the stimulus that he was feeling all at once but to his relatives it just felt creepy and unsettling. There were improvements though, a year ago he wouldn't even respond to anyone but now, he was used to talking and for the time being- home schooled. His foster parents are very much still wary of sending him to school especially as teens everywhere are playing the card game any chance they get. They were afraid that just seeing the cards would throw him back into his traumatic experience. 

They pity him, he was only 6 years old when the incident happened. He was too young to even fully understand what was happening to him, he was tortured forced to duel and even now 3 years later his childhood is being robbed off him by the very incident that has caused him pain. His parents also being divorced and away did not contribute to his well being. Despite all the hardship he has too endure, Yusaku was still lucky to have the Fujiwaras as his foster parents they had done everything to make sure that he can slowly integrate back to society.

Not wanting him to always be stuck at home, Fujiwara Miyu decided to bring Yusaku along to the nearest children's park. Hoping that the change of scenery and seeing children of his age would at least help him integrate back into society. The plan didn't exactly went smoothly, Yusaku was too scared to leave the comforts of Fujiwara's side he was touching her skirt and following her everywhere.

Knowing that it was probably too much to ask Yusaku to talk to the other kids or play around the playground on their visit , Fujiwara decided that it would be an accomplishment to just bring Yusaku out of the house. She then settled to sitting on the bench and have Yusaku join her as they watch the children play around the park. At one point however, she felt that it was too hot for both of them and decided to at least get water for both of them from the vending machine.

" Yusaku, can you stay here while I get us water from the vending machine?", the young boy nodded to answer. Knowing full well that nothing bad would befall the 9 year old, Fujiwara left the boy to his own.

* * *

Ever since he turned 10 years old, Ryoken Kogami has turned all of his attention and energy to studying. He found out that loosing himself into reading books, solving problems and rewriting notes drowns out all of the thoughts that has on his head for past few years. He still doesn't fully understand what happened 3 years ago but he knew that by gaining more knowledge he'll understand everything that has been happening around him for the past 5 years. 

At a young age he already know that what hid father did was not necessarily wrong but it wasn't exactly right. He has yet to fully grasp the gravity of his action but someday he believes that he will. It was part of his three goals. One, fully understand what his father was doing. Two, correct the actions that his father has done wrong and lastly finish what he has failed to accomplish. Once he has done all these he hoped that finally his father would be able to forgive the actions that he has done in the past. 

In order to do all these, Ryoken had himself enrolled in an advance cram school, he would spent hours studying and would only come home late afternoon and it was on one of those afternoon stroll from the cram school that he saw the familiar face of his nightmares. He saw the boy sitting down on the bench, staring at the faraway distance. 

Unable to peel his eyes away from the child, he unconsciously let go of the notes that he was holding. The papers fell on the ground and one of them was swept by the wind towards the boy's direction. A bit frustrated, Ryoken quickly picked the papers on the ground and walked towards the boy to pick up the last paper. Whether it was a twist of fate or a god's cruel joke, he didn't know what to make of the encounter with the very person that he has saved from his own father's experiments.

He knew in his heart that he had no reason to talk to the boy, he probably doesn't even know who he was but probably for the last time in his life he allowed his feelings to take over. 

"I'm sorry." 


End file.
